Alphabet Street
by peaceless
Summary: Zexion hated Subway just as mush as he hated his boss for changing his lunch schedule. Zemyx .UPDATED TWOSHOT. Rated M for language and AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first oneshot, and story on fanfiction. It's a lot different style of writing I usually write. My akuroku story will be up soon, btw. ;)

Warnings:

BoyXboy relations. Don't like? No Read.

Enjoy!

* * *

Zexion officially hated his job. Why? They had just informed him that his lunch was cut from forty minutes, to twenty minutes. Do you know what this means? It means he can no longer make the trip to his favorite place to eat for lunch. It was a ten minute drive itself. It takes exactly fifteen minutes for him to eat, and then drive back to work takes another ten minutes. Thats a total of thirty five minutes. The closest place now was the Subway down the street. Zexion hated Subway.

* * *

So, on Monday, Zexion decided to walk to Subway for his lunch break. Yeah, he could drive, but it was only a few minutes to walk, and he could use the exercise. Subway. _Ugh, the only thing they ever do right is get your order correct, if that_. Zexion wasn't the greatest sport when it came to his new lunch spot. But, what can you do?

The door jingled as Zexion opened up the door to Subway. _How annoying_. It smelt like meat and cheese. Which upset him even more, his nose was very sensitive. Walking towards the counter that held assortments of food behind it, Zexion looked at the menu. Nothing was appealing. Stopping at the counter, he took notice nobody was in line with him. _Not surprising, this foods revolting. Its barely a step higher then fast food_.

"Hi! Welcome to Subway, what would you like today?" A very perky voice came from the other side of the counter, causing Zexion to look up, his bangs moving around before landing back to place in front of his eye. A kid most likely about eighteen years old was smiling at him, and he looked ridiculous. _Didn't mow hawks go out in the 80's? or something. Thats not even a mow hark, he has a mullet with it. Why am I eating here? _His blond hair was impossible to explain, and his blue eyes shined with happiness.

"Yes, I would like a six inch on wheat." Zexion spoke in his professional, dull, voice. Turning around, the blond grabbed some bread out of a box and still had the goofy smile on his face. Zexion rolled his eyes, nobody can like their job that much.

"M'kay! What would you like for meat and cheese?" _Stop smiling at me_.

"Ham, no cheese." Turning away as the blond made his food, he scanned the tables. _This place is filthy. Someone should shut it dow-"_

"My names Demyx." Zexion felt his eye twitch, he hated it when people interrupted his thoughts.

"Thats great." _Just make me my food so I can leave_.

"So, are you gonna tell me your name?" _No_. "Oh! What toppings would you like?" Short attention span, much? Zexion was use to this though. His roommates weren't far from being as idiotic as this kid making him a sandwich. Still not looking at Demyx, Zexion leaned on the counter from behind, and picked at his black work shirt.

"Lettuce, tomato, and pepper." He liked to keep it simple.

"What else?"

"Thats it." _You're getting more and more annoying every second._

"Are you serious? Wow, you're weird." Mumbling that last part, Demyx carefully wrapped up his food, and moved over the cash register, which he still didn't quite know how to work very well. Humming a soft tune, he starred at the resister before remembering something, "What to drink?"

"Water" Zexion looked at his watch that was securely on his wrist. _11:45. Ive been here for two minutes, and I want to leave already. _Turning around, Zexion watched Demyx look around the large cooler located by the register. He still had a smile on his face, and for a split second Zexion envied him. He just couldn't smile all the time, smirk? Maybe, but smiling for more then three seconds was extremely hard.

"You don't talk much do ya?" Zexion jumped slightly, not expecting him to speak.

"Not exactly." Zexion spoke quietly, unsure of what to say.

"We should hang out sometime, I could get you to talk more." Demyx smiled even larger, hoping this man, (who Demyx just noticed never gave his name) would want to chill sometime. He loved meeting new people, and this guy was so cute!

_Are you serious? Ive known you for almost four minutes. I don't even hang out with my friends. Theres work to be done_.

"Is my food ready?" Zexion frowned, a little bit of guilt ran threw him slightly before fading away. That sounded very rude, he almost felt bad for him.

Demyx frowned slightly before opening ringing him up. Who knows though, maybe this mysterious man will come in more.

"Here you go, that will be 6.34." Demyx said, seeming to be happy again. _I could have spent this on gas money_. Handing Demyx the money, Zexion grabbed his sandwich before turning on his heel and heading for the door. He didn't intend on eating here. Before the door closed completely, Zexion heard someone loudly yell, "Bye Zexion! Maybe you should take your name tag off next time!"

* * *

Once he made it to his office, Zexion sat down and leaned back in his chair. _Stupid name tag. I would have liked to have not let the crazy man know my name. God, this food better be worth the money._ Unwrapping his sandwich, Zexion starred at his food before shrugging and going to take a bite. Just as he was about to eat it, his nose caught a smell of something that didn't belong. Looking inside the sandwich, Zexion sighed before just throwing it away. There was cheese on it.

"Im lactose intolerance, damn it."

* * *

On Tuesday the next day, Zexion walked down the street with a frown bigger then usual on his face. It was lunch time, and he wanted his food made right this time! Who cares if he hates Subway. That shit head could have killed him! Well, maybe not killed him, but Zexion wanted this done right.

Walking into Subway, Zexion hoped there was a different worker to serve him. _Come on, come on, new person... Fuck. _There behind the counter was Demyx, smiling and dancing lightly to the radio that was playing softly. Demyx turned around so he was facing Zexion and a huge grin formed on his face.

"Hi again Zexion!"

"Hello." Small talk was pointless.

"You want the same as yesterday? Or, do you want to spice up your life and an extra topping? Oh, how about some extra lettuce?" _Is he mocking me?_

"No thank you, the same as yesterday is fine. But, no cheese. At all." Making sure to stress he didn't want cheese, Zexion chose to sit at a table today and wait for his food to be made. Taking a seat at a table in the middle, he took out his cellphone to see a text message from one of his roommates, Axel. _Zexy! Roxy, Saix, Xenmas, and me and you are going to the movies tomorrow night, aight? See you tomorrow. P.S- Were gonna eat out first._

_Good thing I don't work tomorrow. Ugh, he needs to learn how to use proper grammar. It should be, Roxy, Saix, Xenmas, you and I are going to the movies tomorrow. Idiot_. Texting back a simple okay, Zexion looked over to see Demyx starring at him.

"You know, you always look you are in deep though." Demyx spoke up, finishing his sandwich.

"And you always look like you aren't thinking at all."

"Well, isn't that mean. You know, I can spit in your food if I wanted too." _Thats disgusting_. "Don't worry, I won't! Your food is done by the way." Getting up, Zexion walked over to Demyx who was holding a bottle of water out to him. Grabbing it, Demyx pulled out the same amount as yesterday and was about to leave before he was stopped.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow." _Are you kidding me?_

"I, have to work." _Who cares if it's not the truth._

"Oh, well, maybe next time we can hang out?"

"Sure."

* * *

Today when he got to back to work, Zexion planned on actually having lunch this time. So he took his time getting ready to eat. About to take a bite, Zexion scowled and was about to walk down to Subway and demand his money back. There was _extra_ cheese on his sandwich. _You son of a bitch._

* * *

Today, was going to be a good day for Zexion. No work for him, which met no lunch break at the worst fast food with the worst service he had ever encountered. He woke up bright and early, and took a refreshing shower. After this, he dressed in some skinny jeans he only ever wore when he went out, and a plain white shirt that was a little too big for his very skinny body. After putting on his converse, doing his hair, and brushing his teeth, Zexion walked into the living room where he waited for Axel to finish getting ready.

"All right! Lets go!" Axel shouted stepping into the room. A cigarette hung in his mouth, and one arm wrapped over his boyfriends shoulders. With a slightly irritated look, Roxas smiled at Zexion and pushed Axel off him.

"Hey Zexion, where do you want to eat?" Zexion always liked Roxas. He was mellow usually, he just had a fiery temper. And, he made one of his best friends the happiest he had ever seen.

"I don't mind, lets just make it quick." Zexion said, getting up off the coach and made his way to the door, Axel close behind.

They walked around for a while looking for some place to eat. Axel talking up a storm while he pathetically hit on his boyfriend, who just smiled when nobody was looking. It was noon before Axel lost his patience and pushed Zexion into a random restaurant claiming he found a place. _Jeez Axel. You most likely picked the worst place to eat._

"Well well well, look who it is. Now, I thought you were working." Zexion froze, that voice. He couldn't believe it. Axel had picked Subway. The Subway where Zexion hated going to everyday.

"Change of plans." Zexion spoke, slightly embarrassed.

"Ohh, who is this?" Axel popped out of nowhere, Roxas being dragged with him. "I didn't know you had friends Zexy.

"My names Demyx, Zexion eats here everyday, so, we've got to each other a little." _What are you talking about? All I know is about you is that you are terrible at your job._

"Alright, I want a foot long on white. Ham, turkey, swiss mix with pickles, olives, lettuce, onions, tomato, ah whatever, give me everything." Axel said quickly. _HAH, he wouldn't remember that even if it killed him._

"What do you want Roxy?"

* * *

After everyone ordered, Zexion waited to smirk when everyone got their order wrong. Axel was the first of course to dig into his sandwich.

"This is great, perfect!" Zexion felt his mouth open lightly. _Are you kidding me?! He ordered the most shit I've ever seen! Well, Roxas's will be wrong._

Turning his attention to Roxas, he got even angrier when he noticed Roxas enjoying his food, not a complaint coming out of him. _Well, my food must be right then_. Taking a bite out of his food, Zexion's face scrunched up when he tasted cheese.

* * *

Zexion was in a bad mood when they got to the movies and met up with their friend Saix and his boyfriend Xenmas. Not only was Zexion in a foul mood about earlier, but the couples were rather depressing.

So, they ordered their tickets, Axel got more food, and they settled in the middle of the movie theater just as the previews came on. _I hate movies. I would rather be at home reading. Books are more educational then this. What movie is this anyway_? Ignoring his thoughts, Zexion attempted watching the previews in front of him.

Just has he was beginning to get absorbed into the movie, he felt someone sit down on the empty seat next to him. It was Demyx.

"Holy shit, what are you doing here?!" Zexion whispered harshly, moving away from him lightly. _This guy is creepy, what is he, stalking me?"_

"Don't worry, I'm not stalking you! I'm here with my sister Larxene and her boyfriend Marluxia, and I saw you sitting here!" Demyx spoke louder then necessary and got a few angry replies. "I thought I would keep you company." Speaking softer, Demyx smiled in the dim light. Zexion felt his heart skip a beat. _Wow, I must be having health problems._

"What makes you think I want to sit with you?" Zexion said with a small smirk on his face.

"Trust me, I know." Making himself comfortable, Demyx focused his attention on the movie about to start.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Zexion muttered, sinking into his seat.

"I got off at one, now shhh!" Demyx hushed him, making Zexion shut up and watch the movie.

Being totally into the movie that had no plot, Zexion didn't notice when Demyx "slyly" yawned and put his arm on the the back of Zexion's seat. But, Zexion did notice when Demyx's arm moved onto his shoulder. _Oh. my. god. Are you serious?_

"What are you doing?" Zexion spoke softly, his eyes glancing over at Demyx.

"Nothing! I'm just enjoying this wonderful movie." Demyx said in defensive, but his smile gave it all away. Deciding to ignore him, Zexion watched the rest of the movie with Demyx's arm around his shoulders.

* * *

"Well, wasn't that a wonderful movie!" Demyx had dragged Zexion away from his friends after the movie and was now smiling the biggest smile Zexion had seen him smile.

"It was okay." Zexion mumbled, feeling akward.

"Soo, wanna get a coffee? You look like a coffee type of person." Demyx shuffled his feet and behind his back had his fingers crossed.

"I don't know.."

"Oh, come onnn! Please! Just one time, and if you don't have fun, I'll never bother you again!" _Well, that doesn't sound too bad._

"Alright. I'm off on Friday."

Demyx jumped in the air yelling as loudly as he could, "SCORE!" before running off, coming back, and kissing Zexion on the lips, before running down around the lobby. And then chased off by security.

* * *

Thursday was a good day. Zexion had walked down to Subway, and it was a beautiful day out.

He walked into Subway, where Demyx was there waiting for him.

Zexion ordered his usual, even though he knew he would be throwing it away.

And that day, Zexion had no cheese on his sandwich.

* * *

Did you like it?

WELL THEN REVIEW FOR ME! :D

Tell me if you like it, and I might even add a follow up chapter. :D


	2. The End

Holy shit! I'm updating this! Haha, I'm soooo sorry you guys had to wait so long. I really hope this makes up for it, and I hope it makes up for how shit the first part was. I actually really enjoy how this came out, which is surprising because I usually hate everything I write. But, I apologize again for how long it took. I hate that I stalled so much in putting this up,

I've been very busy. I just finished up school, and the last few weeks were testing, and I've been working on cosplay extra hard. I shouldn't be making excuses though.

This has a lot of cussing, sexual references, and shit. But, don't worry it's noting very vulgar.

By the way, if you read my akuroku, I'm sorry about the wait on that as well, it's going to be up soon.

* * *

Zexion decided not to get up early as usual Friday morning. Which was completely out of the ordinary and left his roommates gossiping as they ate their waffles drenched in syrup and Fruity Pebbles. Things like, "He's most likely ill." "Nah, he worked late, I bet he's tired." "Maybe he's not even home." "Dude, you guys got it all wrong. His totally ass sore from all of that fuc.." "Axel!" were getting spread all the way around the table. But, none of these were even close to being right. He was the one thing he would never admit to being, nervous. So, there he sat, his blanket wrapped all the way around him, sitting with his legs crossed, and his eyes peeking out from the hem of the blanket.

_Ugh, today is the day. THE day. The day I agreed I would meet **him.** That boy that works at Subway. The place that taste likes Xigbars cooking. Todays the day I decided to sell my soul to the devil. _Zexion attempted to get out of bed, but his warm sanctuary of the blanket he was wrapped in betrayed him. After many minutes of being a tangled mess, he was on the floor, huffing and puffing with a torn quilt next to him.

"I hate my life." Standing up Zexion walked into the connected bathroom, his too long pajama pants making him stumble across the perfectly clean white carpet. Looking into the mirror Zexion starred at his reflection. Every morning he simply brushed his hair, teeth, and was done. But.. today was special. Just a little bit, it's not like he cared what Demyx thought of him. But, he should look nice for a guest, it was proper manners. Yeah, manners. Looking around the sink he saw a ponytail resting on the tile. Throwing his hair up into a messy high ponytail, he situated it so his bangs were left down, and some pieces on the sides. Reading glasses that were once in the drawer were put on, and Zexion scrubbed his teeth _extra_ good. He even decided to wear his favorite pair of skinny jeans and red&white plaid button up, with _**two** _buttons undone. Not that he was trying to look good though, he just had good taste that morning.

Walking into the living room Zexion starred at the people loitering on his couch. _My friends are pathetic._

"Ooooh, Zexion, how are you this morning?" Axel gave a big toothy grin to Zexion who simply raised in eyebrow, "you've been sleeping for a while you know. Are you sore by any chance?" Axel's Cheshire smile grew bigger and bigger and snickers escaped Xigbar, who, just for the record, already had a beer at ten in the morning.

"You're even more annoying then usual Axel." Zexion smirked playfully at Axel who just grinned back.

"Well, aren't you just looking fancy. Got any plans?" Before Zexion could reply Axel answered for him, "Of course you do, with the mullet boy. He's cute." Roxas glared at Axel from his seat next to him. "Awe, Roxy boo, you're my favorite cutie." Roxas gave him the cold shoulder though and Zexion just watched in amusement. Rubbing his nose against Roxas's, Axel smiled cutely at him, and he cracked right away." _Whipped. I'm never gonna be whipped as bad as Axel and Roxas. Hell, I'm just never going to be in general.  
_

"Yes, Axel. I have plans with Demyx, a friend." _Thats right, a friend. Why am I calling him my friend? He's just an annoying kid.  
_

"Yeah! Go Zexy, you gonna get some ASS! Hahhhhh, as if, you are sooo prude. P-R-U-D-E!" Xigbar obnoixioulsy called, waving his beer around the air.

_Oh, good god. "_He's drunk already, this early isn't he Axel?" Zexion laughed slightly. Xigbar was the type of person who enjoyed his alcohol, any time, any where.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

" Purple dog on a Sunday afternoon, with my yellow duck his name is Pooh! Like to feed him, old dirty biscuits, cause I like to save my triscuits, oh yeah, OH YEAH." Zexion may be a calm and reserved man, and very professional. But, that doesn't mean he couldn't sing in his car. Okay, truth be told, he only sang Purple Dog when he was nervous. Cause, who in their right mind would sing that otherwise? So he sat in his car, singing about purple dogs, and doing obscene clapping along with the singing. Too bad he sounded like all the cars in the world crashing.

Throwing his head against the steering wheel at a stop light Zexion couldn't believe he was freaking out over this kid he couldn't even stand. _Calm down Zexion. This is just two grown adults going out for coffee. And when I'm done, I never have to see him again. _He smiled against the coolness of the wheel and attempted picturing Demyx in his head, but all he saw was David Bowie.

"HEY DICK HEAD, STOP FUCKING HOLDING UP THE DAMN TRAFFIC!" Zexions head shot up just in time to see a car drive past him, an angry pedestrian flipping him off. Looking around he saw the light had turned green, and people behind him were honking. Stepping on the gas Zexion laughed to himself as he turned onto the street of his work. Which met he was getting closer and closer to Subway. Scrunching his face up, Zexion continued to drive down the rode.

* * *

Parking his car in the only empty parking spot he starred at the door that had an neon sign on it. A neon sign that said Subway. Shaking his arms around Zexion looked in the mirror and checked himself.

"Alright Zexion, you've only got to put up with him for a few hours. It can't be that bad. And if it is, you're going to look damn good while doing it." Zexion was quite cocky when it came to his appearance, it was like another version of Axel. It's quite surprising to most people. He was such a calm man they couldn't see him being vain or narcissistic. But they also didn't see him singing in his car. Just because he was quiet didn't mean he wasn't just like everyone else. After giving himself another once over, Zexion got out of the car, locked it, and just stood there. But he had stalled enough, it was time to see Demyx.

Walking inside the building Zexion caught site of a boy sitting on the corner of the counter, his head was thrown back in laughter at what a man with short hair and goatee had said. He was obviously not working, his clothes consisting of blue basketball shorts and a loose white band shirt. And, this man made Zexion freeze at the door, this man made Zexions heart feel like it was going to fall out of his ass, and this man turned to where Zexion stood, his smile growing even bigger.

"Zexion! I was wondering if you were going to come or not." Turning to say goodbye to his friend, Demyx walked over to Zexion, who had just regained his composure.

"Of course I came. That would have been rude." Zexion crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing the kid up and down._ At least he isn't dressed as outrageous as I thought he would be, just to embarrass me._

"I know, I just needed something to say." Demyx grinned, before opening the door for Zexion and leading him out. They walked in silence down the sidewalk, heading towards the small coffee shop in the tiny plaza. _Don't tell me this whole times going to be filled with awkward silen-_

"So! What kind of coffee do you like?" Demyx asked suddenly, his face brightening up. _Or maybe it's going to be filled with too much annoying talking._

"Black coffee."

"Dude, that's so gross. You know what the best is? A tall mocha frappuccino with extra whipped cream." _D00d! That's so gay._

"Have you ever tried it?" Zexion smirked watching Demyx get a look of question on his face, and then a look of, 'wow, I really havent tried it'.

"Uh, well, Hey, were here!"

* * *

Demyx was an intersting person. He would be very open and optimistic one second, and the next looking extremely worried. Zexion would listen to him tell stories as they sat and drank their coffee, but then he would reach for his pocket, stop, fidget, and then keep talking. And it was staring to creep Zexion out. _What is he, some serial killer just waiting to pull out his knife? The way he keeps reaching for his pocket makes me wonder. _

"So, uh, what's your favorite color?" Demyx smiled, his hand reaching for his shorts again. _Are you serious? _But this puzzled Zexion, what was his favorite color?

"I, uh, blue is nice."

"Like your hair! My favorite color is blue too. Any kind of blue you can name, I like it." Demyx smiled and quickly pulled something out of his pocket, but Zexion couldn't see what it was. He was pretty fast.

"So, Demyx, do you plan on working in the fast food business your whole life?" It was slightly rude and blunt question, but Zexion was a blunt person. Demyx didn't seemed fazed at all though. He wasn't afraid to answer any questions Zexion threw at him. It made him slightly admire it, not many people had this in their personalty.

"No, I'm a musician. I won't say I'm going to be famous, because I know the chance of that is low as hell. But, I just want to make people happy with my music. If I can inspire one person, any person, I don't care if it's a hobo, or, or an old lady, I will have fulfilled my deed as a human to do something to deserve being on this planet." Taking a breath, Demyx blushed a little and rested his head on his hand, looking at Zexion. Zexion couldn't believe that came out of somebody like him. It was like poetry. _Maybe he's not **that **ignorant. _"Hah, it's just a little stupid something."

"No, it's not stupid. You're sure as hell got more going for you then some people." Demyx looked up at Zexion, he was shocked. Everyone always laughed and brushed off what he thought. They said nobody had to deserve a spot here, and to wish to be famous. "Well, how old are you?" _You're for sure about nineteen, maybe twenty. _Zexion was curious, he didn't know very much about this man. And, if he had to sit with him he might as well ask questions. Taking a sip of his coffee he waited for an answer.

"Seventeen." And then coffee was spit out of Zexions mouth, his eyes wide open. Sputtering, he looked at Demyx in disbelief. _Holy shit! I'm a fucking pedophile. I'm another version of Axel! He's barely old enough to drive, he can't even legally smoke, or vote, or go to strip clubs!  
_

"Oh really, hah, hah, that's lovely." _Oh god. _Demyx cocked his head to the side in confusion, squinting his eyes a little.

"Why are you so surprised? How old are you?" Demyx was positive this guy couldn't be any older then nineteen.

"I'm uh, twenty two." Demyx got bug eyed, twenty two? He was a little older then he had, uh, anticipated. But, age didn't matter, right? An awkward silence drifted over the two, and Demyx got so nervous he decided to finally use his secret weapon. "Uh, Hey Zexion!" _What now? What is he looking at? _Demyx was what looked liked reading something hidden under the table. "I uh, later do you want to come over for sex and pizza?!" Zexions eyes flew open in astonishment. _What he just say?!_

"I, uh, no? What?!" Zexion scampered out, in shock. Demyx seemed to panic before looking down again.

"What? You don't like pizza?" Zexions mouth dropped, what the fuck was going on?

"Oh my god, what? I, love pizza, wait, no, what?!" By now Demyx looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"NO! Wait! Uh, baby, you must be a sweater 'cos you got me feeling warm all over" He almost shouted at Zexion, who sat in his chair looking like a blow up doll. Looking down again, Demyx continued on, "Hold on! Uh, uh, N-nice Shoes. Wanna fuck?" _Awh, hell no. _Zexion couldn't believe what he was hearing. If it was any other circumstance he might have laughed, but he was just starting to get frustrated.

"Thanks for the coffee shit head." Standing up, Zexion turned to leave when he heard one last failed attempt, that made him stop and start snickering.

"WAIT! I JUST SHIT MY PANTS, CAN I BORROW YOURS?!" By now Demyx was also standing, looking completely lost and desperate, a note card loosely held in his hand. Turning around, Zexion tried to hold in his laughs and managed to choke out,

"Just what are you getting out?"

"I'm sorry! My sister Larxene gave me these note cards and said if I read them to you, you would love it! But, uh, these obviously just about the worst things I could say. Heh, heh, heh?" _You poor, poor naive thing. _Zexion had to admit, it was funny, and it was, sort of faltering? He could forgive him, he didn't mean any harm.

"It's alright Demyx, I understand." Letting out a huge sigh of relief, Demyx put on a small smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, lets get out of here then." Opening the door for Zexion again, Demyx looked down at him, his eyes sparkling.

"Hey Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you work at Subway? Because I just got a twelve incher!"

* * *

After saying good bye outside the coffee shop, Demyx and Zexion went opposite ways. And Zexion had to admit, the day hadn't been that bad. It was slightly enjoyable. Demyx was more intelligent then Zexion had thought, and he was funny. Plus, his philosophy on life was rather inspiring. But, that doesn't mean anything between the two will ever happen. He was just too young, and, Zexion simply didn't want to admit that Demyx was the most interesting person he had ever met, and was an amazing individual. So he locked the small feeling of joy Demyx gave him in the back of his mind, and planned on picking a new place to eat for lunch just so Demyx wouldn't have to see hiim.

* * *

The first thing Demyx decided to do when he got home from meeting with Zexion was to storm up to his sisters room and give her a piece of his mind. He had no idea how he fell for her trick, but he did. So, he was not only embarrassed as fuck, but now he wasn't sure how Zexion felt about him. Sure, he forgave him and even joked around about the whole ordeal. But, do you know what Demyx got when he said good bye? A handshake. A fucking handshake. You give acquaintances handshakes, you give your family's friends handshake. What Demyx wanted was not a handshake, he wanted a a hot kiss and maybe even some bit of ass grabbing. But no, he got a handshake. And he blamed it all on Larxene.

Storming up the stairs of his house, Demyx didn't even bother knocking on Larxenes door. He simply yanked the door open, to see her sitting on her bed typing on the computer. Looking up, she smiled her evil smile of doom and tilted her head to the side. She could see the anger radiating off Demyx, but she lived off this stuff.

"Hey Demy! How was your little date!" She asked innocently. Demyx opened his mouth a few times, but nothing came out. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say to her, so he made a frustrated noise and just starred at her. "What? He didn't like our secret weapon?"

"Of course not! I can't believe you did that! I though we had eachothers backs." Demyx fumed, and was getting angrier by the second as his sister just starred at him before laughing her creepy ass laugh.

"Of course I do! I thought this would help. You know, when I met Marluxia the first thing I said was, "Hey, I'm a competitor in the sexual Olympics, the multiple orgasm event, and well my partner just died of exhaustion, so, would like to take over?" and it worked like a charm." Demyx was speechless. At first he wondered if that really worked, then he wondered it it would work on Zexion before remembering that he was angry.

"You know what? I have nothing else to say to you." Before turning and leaving. After a few seconds the door burst back in and he pointed his finger at Larxene, "I have one last thing to say actually, traitor. THOSE SPANDEX SHORTS THAT YOU SAY MAKE YOUR ASS LOOK BIG GIVE YOU CAMELTOE."

* * *

A week had pasted and Demyx and Zexion hadn't seen eachother. Well, Zexion was basically avoiding Demyx at all cost. He just didn't want to make things complicated was all. He had good intentions. But everyday Zexion thought about Demyx. He seemed to fit in so perfectly with his life. He would be the perfect best friend for Axel, cheer up the mood when anybody was having a bad day. He even seemed like the perfect person to carry Xigbar to bed when he was drunk. Through out the day Zexion would catch his mind drifting when he had nothing to do, and it would always lead to Demyx. Every little thing. Axel would use a pick up line on Roxas, and he would think of Demyx. He couldn't even make his morning coffee, or walk past a music store. He had no idea what was going on with himself. So, he convinced himself it was just a faze of meeting a new and interesting person. That was all.

It was another normal day off. He woke up before everyone, had coffee, thought of Demyx, and watched T.V with Axel and Xigbar.

"So. Hows mullet boy doing?" Axel turned to Zexion, completely moving his body to face him. _How should I know?_

"I don't know Axel, I haven't seen him." Trying to block out Axel starring at him, Zexion watched the television very intensely. And it just happened to be music videos.

"Why won't you just call him or something!" This time it was time for Xigbar to speak, so like Axel, he maneuvered his body to face Zexion.

"Because I don't want to call him."

"As if!" Zexion rolled his eyes and wrapped his blanket tight around him. At the same time, Xigbar and Axel leaned closer to Zexion, making him try to compact his body closer to himself. It wasn't working.

"Get over yourself, you totally like him." _What do you know Axel? You thought Roxas loved you at first and he wanted to kill you._

"I bet you hurt is poor heart." _Why should I listen to you Xigbar? You drink for a living._

"Yeah, Zexy, you hurt his wittle feelings." _Oh, come on._

"How could you not want him? His pick up lines were the best thing I've ever heard in my life." _Yeah, you have real high standards. Nice shoes, lets fuck. _

Axel and Xigbar continued to pester Zexion who just sat in his own thoughts. Even if he wanted to go see Demyx, he didn't have the guts. He'd feel like an idiot. What would he say? A cheesy pick up line? But after a few minutes of Zexion ignoring the two of them, Axel and Xigbar signed and gave up. Which made Zexion finally feel like he could relax, but, he thought wrong.

* * *

After some more T.V, it was around twelve in the morning, nothing was out of the ordinary. They were all going to go out drinking, Xigbars idea, and were waiting for Roxas to come over so they could leave. Axel was in the shower, and Xigbar was doing something in his room. Zexion was just in the living room cleaning up a bit when the door bell rang. _Roxas is here, finally._

"Coming!" Zexion made his way to the door, not even caring he was in a pair of turquoise boxers and a torn up white shirt, it was just Roxas. Opening up the door, Zexion smiled, "Roxas, come in? You aren't Roxas." There in front of him was Demyx. Looking extremely awkward. _Well...this is unexpected. _Zexion looked Demyx over, taking him all in. He hadn't seen him in what seemed like forever. His hair was even more messy then usual, a stain on his def leopard shirt. He looked pretty ridiculous, and Zexion couldn't picture him looking any more brilliant.

"Uh, hey. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing I guess." Demyx clenched his fist a few times before smiling, "I haven't seen you around. I know I said you would never have to see me again, but I wanted to say sorry again." Glancing around the apartment Demyx stood getting quite antsy.

"I said you didn't have to worry about, it was all in good fun." All Zexion wanted to do was make him shut up and kiss him, but that was just complete bogus.

"Yeah, okay. I really came to say something else." Zexion leaned his body weight on the doorway, waiting for him to continue. "Uhm, you see, I really, damn it, you're really cool and, fuck." Laughing to himself Zexion moved forward, making Demyx back up a little.

"So, what are you trying to say Demyx?"

"I, oh god." The next thing Zexion knew he was pressed against his door, Demyx gripping his face in both hands, and he was, he was kissing him! Zexion didn't know how to react. Sure, he wanted this but he never thought it would happen. His whole life Zexion listened to logic. He never followed what is heart told him to do. And maybe thats why he was secluded, and wouldn't open up to people. But with Demyx, everything was different. He spiced up his life like nobody ever had. But his brain told him all the important things, he was young, naive, Zexion didn't have time for a relationship. But maybe for once, he should listen to his heart, and his heart told him to kiss Demyx.

Hesitantly, Zexion leaned up on his tip toes, and pressed his lips against Demyxs, his arm's wrapping around his waist. And just like that, he knew his heart totally pwned logic, and he was whipped.

* * *

Oh mah gosh, it's done. :D This IS the end of this little short story. Buttt, if you guys like my Zemyxness, maybe I'll write a real Zemyx story. ;)

I hope you didn't hate my terrible humor, haha.

If theres any spelling mistakes I didn't catch, I'm sorry, it's seven in the morning and I haven't slept yet, haha.

So, tell me what you think, okay?! I love reviews, I read every one and you all make my day. I know it wasn't perfect, but I feel like this was a really good way to end it.


End file.
